


Egotistical

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 50kinkyways [3]
Category: Bones RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, Jesus, how do they expect me to do my job when all I want to do is peel those skin-hugging jeans off you and kiss your sexy ass until you beg me for--"</p><p>Prompt #46: Writer's Choice: Anilingus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egotistical

**Author's Note:**

> blah, blah, safe anal, blah blah...
> 
> Timeline: the filming of 1x08 The Girl in the Fridge, because holy shit, Emily's ass when she left Booth's office in the "I have a dinner" scene...

The door to Emily's trailer flung open unexpectedly, and she jumped, looking up with wide eyes from her dinner. "David! Jesus, you scared the shit outta me," she laughed, rolling her eyes and looking back at the script on the table, running over her lines for the next day's shoot.

"You know, you drive me crazy," David groaned, closing Emily's door and collapsing on her couch.

Raising her eyebrows, Emily propped her chin up with one hand. "Do tell," she prompted somewhat sarcastically.

"I swear, the wardrobe department is trying to make me just..." David shook his head, a frustrated growl reverberating in his throat.

Emily sighed, pointing out, "You know, wardrobe has nothing to do with _me_ , David. How can their problem make **me** drive you crazy?"

David lifted his head to stare at his co-star in disbelief. "Because they put you in jeans that make me want to jump you!" Emily's mouth hung open, and he continued. "I mean, Jesus, how do they expect me to do my job when all I want to do is peel those skin-hugging jeans off you and kiss your sexy ass until you beg me for--"

"David!" Emily finally found her voice, even as her face burned. She swallowed convulsively and cleared her throat. "Just... God, don't say that. Go home, go have sex with your wife, and tomorrow morning, I'll tell wardrobe that I'm uncomfortable with the tight pants."

"I don't want Jaime right now, Emily," David half-growled, standing and stalking toward Emily. "Besides..." He glanced down at her chest, smirking. "Looks like you don't want me to leave, either."

Emily crossed her arms over her chest, cursing herself for having taken her bra off in favor of comfort. "It's cool in here," she muttered, lying to both herself and David.

"Bullshit," David whispered, leaning against the table, into Emily's personal space. "You want to know just how good it'll feel to have my mouth on you... Don't you, Em?"

"Son of a bitch," Emily breathed, her eyes closing. "You really are an egotistical bastard, aren't you?"

Grabbing Emily's arm, David pulled her from her seat and spun her around, pressing her front against the wall next to them. "Is this egotistical?" he murmured in her ear, pushing his hips against her, erection nudging firmly against her ass.

Emily couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat -- although she tried. "You're an ass, David," she groaned.

Biting Emily's earlobe lightly, David informed her, "I've had a hard-on all day, from watching you walk around in these tight jeans." He slid a hand down, squeezing her ass. "Maybe I'm an ass, whatever, all I know is that I want **your** ass."

Pausing, Emily turned her head to look at David over her shoulder. "You mean..." she trailed off uncertainly.

David smiled, almost predatory. "Yeah, Em. I wanna fuck your ass."

"Shit," Emily breathed, biting her lip. "David... I've never..."

Groaning, David pressed his forehead to Emily's shoulder. "Fuck, I bet your ass is so tight... I'll be careful, baby. You're gonna love it when my cock is in your ass."

Emily shivered, both at the idea, and at the implication that it was _going_ to happen, consent or no. "Oh God... David..."

"Come on, baby... tell me you want it." David pulsed his hips against Emily.

Biting her lip and squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Emily mumbled, "I want it."

Stepping back, David pulled Emily down to the floor, directing her to her hands and knees as he knelt behind her. He placed his hands on her thighs, running them up and over her denim-clad ass, squeezing lightly. Unable to resist, he bent forward, biting the lower curve of her backside, groaning when she squeaked. Reaching around her, he fumbled briefly with the button and zipper of her jeans before getting them open and tugging the fabric, peeling it down her backside and thighs. "Jesus Christ, Emily," he groaned, the sight the tiny string of satiny black fabric disappearing between the pale globes of her ass making his blood boil.

Emily squirmed a little, blushing and glancing over her shoulder. "You like it?" she asked, her tone a mix of shy and seductive.

"God yes. Have you been wearing this all day?" David leaned forward, catching the string between his teeth and tugging on it.

"Mmm..." Emily shifted back slightly. "Yes. No panty lines."

"Damn." He hooked his fingers under the waistband of the g-string, slowly pulling it down, groaning again when the fabric that had covered her came away soaked through. Swallowing hard to gather his self-control, he pulled the panties and jeans off completely and pushed Emily's knees apart. "So fucking beautiful," he murmured, his hands curving around her thighs where they met her backside as he tilted his head forward, simply looking at her for a moment. Her pink folds were slick and swollen and oh-so-smooth, parted just enough from her position to be an invitation. And her ass... that tight little entrance that he'd spent the entire day thinking about being inside...

Unable to hold back any longer, David practically fell on Emily, his mouth on her sex, lapping up her desire before sliding up and swirling over that tight, puckered opening.

"OhGod!" Emily tensed reflexively, jerking away from the foreign sensation, only to be pulled back in place, David's tongue probing more insistently. She moaned loudly, relaxing as pleasure swirled through her, coaxed along by the flicking of David's tongue against her ass.

"So fuckin' hot," David mumbled against her, shifting his hands to hold her, parting her further and giving himself more room to press his face against her, pointing his tongue and pressing it slowly into her.

Emily gasped a profanity and jerked backward, inadvertently forcing David's tongue further inside her. Her head spun, and when he curled his tongue, a violent spasm ran through her, and she found herself suddenly teetering at the edge. "Oh God, David..."

Letting out a feral growl, David buried his tongue in Emily, as far as he could reach, curling and twisting, pulling out to lave her entrance before thrusting back in.

"Oh... fuck..." Emily panted, squirming under David's mouth, muscles straining to reach the orgasm that dangled just out of reach. "David... please..."

"C'mon, Em," David pulled back enough to coax. "Come with my tongue in your ass."

Action followed words, and Emily's back arched sharply as she called out profanity and David's name, shattering under his attentions. Even as she came back down, David's tongue continued to move, and Emily was amazed to hear -- and feel, making her shiver -- him moaning against her, apparently as turned on as she was. "David," she sighed.

Forcing himself to pull back, David groaned, hands desperately rubbing and squeezing the soft skin of Emily's ass. "God, you're _so fucking **hot**_ ," he groaned.

Moaning, Emily shifted against his hands and looked back over her shoulder, eyes dark and smoky with arousal. "You gonna wait all night?" she asked, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth.

"You saying you can't wait for me to fuck your ass?" David asked a little smugly.

Emily laughed quietly. "I'm saying you look like you're about to come in your pants, and wouldn't it be nicer for you to come in my ass instead?"

David's smug attitude disappeared on a groan, his hands practically ripping at his pants and briefs to get them down around his thighs, freeing his erection. "Jesus, I could come right now and still fuck you senseless after," he muttered, wrapping his fist around his cock.

"So do it," Emily suggested, smirking. She wiggled her ass at him, adding, "Don't all guys get off on coming on a woman's ass?"

"Shit, are you such a hot little cockslut for everyone, or just me?" David asked, fist rapidly pumping his cock.

"You're a bastard," Emily spat, glaring over her shoulder as she scrambled to her feet.

David jumped up as well, grabbing Emily around the waist and throwing her back to the floor, straddling her thighs and pressing his hands down against her shoulders as she struggled under him. "You're right, I am a bastard," he agreed, leaning over to murmur into her ear. "I can accept that... but after you ask me to come on your ass, then fuck your sweet, tight little ass, you get offended that I call you a cockslut? Admit it, baby... you're just a hot, horny little slut for my cock right now." He pushed his hips against her, his erection sliding between the curves of her ass.

Emily barely managed to stifle her moan and bucked against him, ostensibly to try and throw him off of her.

"Keep doing that and I won't even need to jerk off to come all over your pretty little ass."

Nearly growling, Emily continued to twist and buck under him, pressing her lips tightly shut to hold in the moans that the sensation of his cock rubbing over her ass was prompting.

David settled his weight on one elbow, holding Emily's shoulders down with that arm, and brought his other hand down to wrap his fingers around his erection again, fisting it and firmly rubbing the tip against Emily's ass. "Fuck, Em, your skin is so damn smooth," he husked.

Mouth opening to pant for breath, Emily whimpered, giving up the illusion of trying to get away and rubbing herself against David, her hips rolling enticingly.

"Aw yeah..." Lifting himself up a little, David looked down between them, pumping his cock rapidly and letting himself go, painting white ribbons across Emily's pale skin.

"Ohh," Emily breathed, her eyes slipping shut as she felt David come on her skin. It felt dirty and objectifying, and _oh-so-sexy_.

David swirled his tip around the mess he'd made on Emily's skin, and dragged it down until he was touching her entrance again. He felt her spasm against him, and, still half-hard, pressed against her.

Squeaking, Emily tensed automatically.

"Relax, baby," David murmured, squeezing her thigh. "Push out against me."

Taking a deep breath, Emily forced the tension from her body and did as David asked, opening herself to him.

David hardened again at the feel of being swallowed by Emily's body, and he stopped once the head was completely inside her, letting her get used to it.

"Holy..." Emily spasmed in reaction to the foreign sensation, her head spinning. _What is he doing to me?_ she thought dizzily as she tilted her hips, pressing back.

"Fuck yeah, baby... just like that..." David pressed a little harder, and suddenly he was buried to the hilt. "C'mon, lift your hips..." He tugged at her, pulling her back to her knees. "Yeah..."

Somehow it didn't surprise Emily that David was so talkative during sex, and the sound of his voice, low and husky with arousal, made her own heat spike, causing her to jerk against him.

Groaning, David pulled back slowly before stroking back in, satisfied when Emily let out a long, keening cry. "You close already, Em? You gonna come?"

"Oh God yes," Emily replied breathlessly, rocking her hips.

David leaned forward, biting Emily's shoulder through the shirt she still wore. "Play with your clit, baby, make yourself come."

Shuddering, Emily reached back with her right hand, her left sliding further out in front of her to brace herself. Her fingers found her clit immediately, slick with her arousal, and it only took a single swipe across it before she was shrieking and slamming her hips back against David's, tightening around him so much he couldn't move until her orgasm released its hold on her.

"That's it, baby," David groaned, beginning to stroke into her again, faster and firmer than before, his own need rising.

"God, David," Emily choked out, sliding her hand back and effortlessly sliding two fingers into her dripping heat. "So damn good..."

Choking out an incoherent sound, David's fingers tightened on Emily's hips, the pressure of her fingers against the underside of his cock making him crazy, and he began to fuck her intently, looking down and watching his cock slide in and out of his co-star's beautiful ass.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." The rhythm of Emily's fingers inside herself faltered, and she ground the heel of her hand against her clit. "Ohfuck!"

Even as Emily spasmed tightly around him again, David continued to fuck her, pounding into her ass as hard and fast as he could, barely hanging on to his sanity.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes! Fuck! Yes! **Yes**! **YES**!" Emily bucked and screamed under him, completely filled by her fingers and his cock, and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs as her orgasm slammed into her with the force of a train, shattering her world before leaving her floating in welcoming darkness.

As Emily came around him, David couldn't stop his own climax, even if he'd wanted to, roaring out her name and spilling into her. It seemed that his orgasm lasted an eternity before releasing him, and he pulled away from Emily before collapsing next to her, unable to stay upright. "Em?" he asked, once he got his breath back enough to speak, his heart still pounding a million beats a second.

Silence answered him, and he looked over at her, noticing for the first time how completely still she was. He smirked, and reached over, patting her cheek until she began to stir. "Hey, sleepyhead," he chuckled.

Emily blinked her eyes open slowly, her vision fuzzy around the edges as she squinted at David. "Holy. Fucking. Shit," she breathed, groaning and closing her eyes again.

"Still think I'm egotistical?"

Smirking right back, Emily opened her eyes again and grabbed the front of David's shirt, pulling him toward her with more strength than either of them knew she had at that moment. "Egotistical bastard asshole," she affirmed, and kissed him harshly. "And you'd damn well better stay that way."


End file.
